


Drunken Kiss

by destiel88



Series: Fantasynatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fantasynatural, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destiel88/pseuds/destiel88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pipe smoke filled the tiny bar on the side of the road where the Winchesters had stopped to celebrate for the night. It had started after a snowball fight, ending with them cold and wet, looking for a place to stay warm and dry off, so of course, Dean recommended a bar. Since it was his birthday, Castiel and Sam had complied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for my fantasy blog, [Fantasynatural](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/). Check out the time line [here](http://fantasynatural.tumblr.com/fictionml). The artwork is by the very lovely [missfotaku](http://msfoart.tumblr.com/). If you want, you can find me on my tumblr, [Destiel88](http://destiel88.tumblr.com/).

Pipe smoke filled the tiny bar on the side of the road where the Winchesters had stopped to celebrate for the night. It had started after a snowball fight, ending with them cold and wet, looking for a place to stay warm and dry off, so of course, Dean recommended a bar. Since it was his birthday, Castiel and Sam had complied.

They had round after round, celebrating Dean turning thirty-five. Their party lasted well into the night until Sam left to return to the inn. After that, the mood turned somber with Dean staring into his cup, swaying slightly until it was time for the bar to close.

Castiel didn’t ask any questions as he helped the bartender pry the beer mug from Dean’s hand and help him out the door. The snow crunched beneath their feet as Dean swayed, his cheek red from both the cold and the liquor. He grinned then frowned then grinned at Castiel, repeating the action as they made their way back towards the inn.

“Cas,” Dean said, turning around, attempting to walk backwards. “Cas, Cas, Cas.”

“Dean,” Castiel replied, raising an eyebrow.

“Cas, I’m thirty-five today.”

“Yes, I am aware of that.”

“I’m thirty-five! I never thought I’d make it past- make it past-”

As Dean tried to recall what age he had assumed he would die at, he stumbled forward. Castiel was quick, though, wrapping his arms around Dean’s back to help support him. However, Dean’s arms then wrapped around Castiel’s neck. Castiel tried to pry Dean off, but Dean’s grip was good.

“Dean,” he said with a frown, “I think you should let go of me.”

“No, see- No, you see! Shush, I’m trying to talk, Cas.” He put a finger to Castiel’s lips. “Shush, let me talk.”

“I haven’t said a word since you began talking.”

Dean ignored him as he continued to speak, “We- We just can’t be, because you’re really good, and I’m really bad. Very bad. Bad Dean.”

“Dean, you’re not!”

“Shush! Talking, Cas. I’m talking.” Dean pulled Castiel closer. “Also, you’re an Angel. I’m a Mortal human. It’s forbi-den. For-boden... It’s against the rules.”

“You’re intoxicated. You don’t know what you’re saying.”

“I know damn well what I’m saying. It takes more than a few drinks to knock me on my back.” Dean chuckled, his face turning even redder as he leaned forward. “On my back.”

“I don’t understand-” Castiel began but soon Dean’s lips were pressing against his.

Though Castiel wished to pull away, he couldn’t find it in him. Instead, he pulled Dean deeper into the kiss, twisting his fingers into Dean’s short hair. Castiel could taste the alcohol on Dean’s tongue, though, which was what made him finally break them apart.

“Sleep, Dean,” he said, pressing his fingers into Dean’s forehead. “I apologize for my moment of weakness.”

Dean blinked at Castiel sluggishly before his body went limp. If Castiel was weaker, he would have had to drag Dean, but instead, he picked him up in his arms and carried him back to his room. He placed him gently into bed, watching over him for the night.

* * *

The next morning, Dean woke up with a horrible headache and could taste his tongue. His head spun as he rose too quickly. He let out a groan as he fell back down onto the hard pillow the inn had provided him.

“Would you like me to heal your hangover?” a gruff voice asked him.

Dean shook his head and placed his forearm over his eyes. “No, I have a feeling I deserve this one.”

“It’s your birthday.”

“Yesterday was my birthday. Today, today I get to have a regular hangover like a regular person. Got it?”

“I do.” Castiel paused for a moment. “About last night...”

“What about it?”

“You don’t remember?”

“I remember a snowball fight, but after that, it gets a bit fuzzy. That’s a sign of a good birthday, right?”

“I suppose...”

Peeking out from underneath this arm, Dean asked, “Is everything okay?”

Castiel nodded his head. “I’m fine.”

“Alright, but if there wasn’t, you’d tell me right?”

“Of course I would.”

Dean smiled at Castiel despite his headache. Warmth spread through his chest despite his headache. Closing his eyes, Dean fell back asleep, dreaming of chapped lips and a rough stubble against his face.


End file.
